Cinderella
by nciscsinyluver
Summary: Mac dances with his Cinderella. Song by Steven Curtis Chapmen. Awsome Song
1. Chapter 1

Mac Taylor sat in his home office reading some case reports from that day. His wife was out with some of the girls and he was at home with their 3 year old daughter who he had just put to bed.

Suddenly he heard a tiny voice say "Daddy?"

He looked up and saw his daughter standing at the door with her doll in her arms. "Baby girl what are you doing up? You are supposed to be in bed."

She spins and she sways  
To whatever song plays  
Without a care in the world  
And I'm sitting here wearing  
The weight of the world on my shoulders

It's been a long day  
And there's still work to do  
She's pulling at me  
Saying "Dad, I need you

"There's a ball at the castle. I have been invited. But I need to practice my dancing."

"Baby I need to do my work. I'll get in trouble if I don't. I can't dance with you right now."

There's a ball at the castle  
and I've been invited  
and I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

"Oh. Please Daddy. I'll write you a note like mommy does when she takes me to daycare."  
Mac just smiled and puts down his pen and walked over to his little girl and pikes her up and goes out to the living room and turns on the radio and starts dancing with her.

"Thank You Daddy."

"You're welcome Baby Girl." The hours pass and she fell asleep. Stella Bonasera- Taylor walked in the house and heard the music on; she walked into the living room and saw her husband and daughter dancing. She took out her phone and took a picture and set it as her back round.

"Hey Baby. May I join in on this dance?" she asked.

"Hey . Come and join us."

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone...

The next morning he was getting his stuff around and saw a piece of construction paper sticking out of some folders and picked it up and opened it he smiled as he read "Dear Mr. Please excuse my daddy. He had to dance with Cinderella."

He walked in to his office and saw Sinclair.

"Sir." Mac said.

"Where are the papers that I had you doing last night?" Sinclair said.

"It is right here." Mac said as he handed the construction paper that his daughter wrote on.

Sinclair read the paper and got mad, "I told you to do the work last night."

Mac started walking away when Sinclair gave him the paper back "Yeah my daughter wanted me to dance with her last night and my daughters happiness is more important to me."

He walked into his office and pinned it up on his wall behind his desk.


	2. Chapter 2

Mac sat in his home office waiting for his wife and two daughters come home from shopping for prom dress for his oldest daughter. He heard the door open and his wife say "Babe. We are back. Where you at?"

"In my office." He said.

He saw his wife and two daughters come in. He got up and gave Stella a kiss and hugged her and his daughters.

"Hey daddy. You wanna see my dress."

"Ok. Let me see it."

She ran into the living room where they had put down the bags and went to her room to put it on to show her dad. Mac sat down in his office chair and Stella sat down on his lap and Mac rubbed her back and smiled at her. His daughter walked in with her prom dress on.

"What do you think Daddy?" she asked.

"I think that you are beautiful, Baby Girl."

"I need to practice my dancing. Can I practice with you, Daddy like I use to when I was little."

She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
she wants to know if I approve of the dress  
she says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away  
and I need to practice my dancing  
Mac smiled and said "Ok." He got up and they went to the living room and he turned on the radio and started dancing with her like he use to when she was a baby and a little girl. Stella and their daughter Samantha watched father and daughter dance.

"Did Dad do that with me?" Samantha asked.

"He did that with all of you girls." Stella said speaking of their 3 daughters. Their youngest one was at a friend's house while their 2 boys where at the Messer household. Stella took out her phone and took another photo of her oldest and her husband and sent it to her email.

Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone  
Mac watched as Don Flack and Jess Angell's son took his daughter to the junior year prom. He was still scared about his baby girl. Don, Danny, and Adam along with Sheldon where here with him to see them off. They were gonna go along with them to be the chaperon at the dance.

She will be gone


	3. Chapter 3

Mac sat in the living room looking at Marie's baby photo album there was the photo of Mac and her dancing at 6 months old, 3 years old, and 16. Now she was engaged. Jeremiah and her where out looking at rings. He was wondering where the time went. The note she wrote was still on the wall at work. She came home and saw her dad sitting on the couch with the book in his hands.

"Daddy what are you looking at?" she asked as her fiancé and her sat down.

"Your baby photo album but it goes up tell now." He said.

She started looking from the begging. She saw them dancing.

"I remember these. You would dance with me and my sisters when we would get upset or sick and we couldn't sleep."

"Yep. Do you remember the one when you where 3? "He asked.

"Yeah. A little bit. You had to do some work. But I begged you to dance with me. I think I wrote you a note. But I don't remember what I wrote on it."

"Dear Mr. Please excuse my Daddy. He had to dance with Cinderella." Mac said. She started laughing when she heard that. "Sinclair was really mad when I came into work the next morning. But I told him your happiness was the most important than doing some paper work."

"What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing. I'm really important to the lab so they won't do anything."

Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand  
Just glowing and telling us all they had planned  
She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
But I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

Wedding reception.

A couple of months later while Mac was sitting down at the reception when he heard his little girl's voice say "Daddy?"

He looked up and intently saw a 3 year old little girl standing by the door.

"Hey Baby Girl. What's up?" Mac asked.

"There's a ball at the castle. I have been invited. But I need to practice my dancing."…

Mac smiled at the words and led her to the dance floor. Their song came on and he started dancing with her. He husband watched by his new mother in law who was took a photo of them dancing and smiled as she caught a new photo of her husband and daughter dancing. She saw the tears in her husband's eyes as he danced with their daughter.

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone


End file.
